


Caught in the Middle

by SocialDegenerate



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDegenerate/pseuds/SocialDegenerate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Grimmjow is aggressive and horny, Renji can't mind his own business, and Ichigo just wants to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in the Middle

“Wake up, bitch.”  
   
Grimmjow frowned as his sleeping target tried to ignore him, the boy rolling over in his bed and muttering something under his breath. Annoyed, the Arrancar jumped off the windowsill and walked to the bed, leaning down to grab the metal frame.  
   
“I said, wake _up!_ ” Grimmjow easily lifted the bed, flipping it over and dumping a now-awake Ichigo onto the floor. Setting the bare frame back, he grinned as he watched the mattress shift around on the floor, Ichigo trying and failing to get out from under it.  
   
Eventually, the shirtless redhead tossed the mattress to the side, looking more than a little dishevelled as he sat on the floor and glared up at Grimmjow. “What do _you_ want?”  
   
Grimmjow’s grin widened: he thought _that_ should’ve been obvious. He only really bothered the Shinigami when he was bored, because it wasn’t hard to get a fight out of the boy; and, since Ichigo had moved into his own apartment, Grimmjow found that he could sometimes get a little something else _after_ the fight.  
   
“I’m bored. Wanna brawl?” Settling back against the windowsill, Grimmjow waited for an answer as he watched Ichigo start righting his room, putting the mattress back on the bed frame and sloppily making the bed. Once he was finished, Ichigo rubbed at his eyes and glanced towards his clock.  
   
“Jaegerjaquez, it’s one in the morning. If you’re the only hollow that’s insisting on being around here, then I’m gonna try to catch up on as much sleep as I can.”  
   
“But that’s no fun. C’mon, don’t be a pussy.” If asking didn’t work, the second step was usually goading. Actually, that was pretty much the _last_ step, because Ichigo would rarely back down from a challenge. That was what made him so interesting to the Arrancar.  
   
“No. You’re still hanging around Hueco Mundo, aren’t you? Go pick a fight there.” Cracking his neck from side to side, Ichigo crawled back onto bed and tried to get comfortable again. He kept an eye on Grimmjow though, still a little wary about sleeping around the Hollow, despite what they’d…been through. He was determined not to get drawn into a battle, even though Grimmjow’s occasional visits to the Human World since Aizen’s fall usually ended well for him.  
   
It was fun to fight the powerful Arrancar, a good way to make sure his skills stayed sharp; but Ichigo had an early exam at university, and so didn’t particularly feel like wasting a whole bunch of energy and sleeping time on a round of sparring. And that was _before_ the seduction that Grimmjow attempted at the end of almost every fight.  
   
Ichigo couldn’t figure out whether or not he regretted letting Grimmjow fuck him that first time. He’d enjoyed himself; he always did. But since then, the Arrancar’s post-midnight visits had become more frequent, and some nights Ichigo just wanted to sleep.  
   
If he hadn’t been almost crushingly lonely all those months ago, so starved for attention from someone who wasn’t _entirely_ trying to kill him, then he wouldn’t have given in to Grimmjow’s completely unsubtle come-ons and he’d probably still be asleep at that moment.  
   
But it was a bit late to bitch about something he’d agreed to…more than once. Besides, sleeping with Grimmjow was preferable to fighting for his life against the ex-Espada. At least now that the Hollow knew there was a chance of getting laid after the fight, he focused less on attempting to kill his sparring partner.  
   
Grimmjow’s voice drew Ichigo out of his thoughts. “But there’s no one there who can even come _close_ to givin’ me a good fight. And I never see the _Tres_ , though I guess she’s still floating around somewhere. C’mon, either you fight me, or I go out and start trashing shit around here…”  
   
“ _Uugghh_ ,” Ichigo groaned, scrubbing at his face with his hand. “You are _so fucking annoying_ , you know that?”  
   
“Is that a yes?” Grimmjow smirked, his hand immediately going to where Pantera was tucked into the sash of his hakama. The Arrancar still wore his old Espada uniform: Ichigo had once asked why, and Grimmjow had started bragging about how well it set off his skin and hair. _That_ had been quickly followed by a second lecture about how good Grimmjow’s torso was, and how it deserved to be shown off.  
   
“No, that was _not_ a yes. It was just a statement about how irritating you are.” Rolling onto his side to face the ex-Espada, Ichigo propped his head onto his hand. He had to admit, the white outfit that Grimmjow favoured _did_ look good on the guy. Backlit by the moonlight streaming through the open window, hakama sitting low on his hips and cropped jacket casually flung open, the Arrancar looked _hot_.  
   
Though Ichigo _did_ still find it a bit disconcerting that the guy had a massive fucking _hole_ in his stomach. It was an unwelcome reminder that he was casually sleeping with a Hollow…but as long as no one else found out, the redhead could usually deal with that fact. There couldn’t be _that_ much difference between a Visored and an Arrancar, after all…  
   
“Better watch what you say, Shinigami. Who _knows_ what I might get up to if someone doesn’t keep an eye on me…” Grimmjow fingered the handle of his Zanpakuto, a devious grin spreading across his face. The smile widened when Ichigo heaved a long-suffering sigh.  
   
“I’m not going to fight you right now. Go back to Hueco Mundo, and if you come back tomorrow, I’ll take you on then.”  
   
“But I’m bored _now_. You’re gonna have to do something to keep my attention for a while…otherwise I might get hungry…”  
   
Ichigo’s eyes widened. He couldn’t let Grimmjow cause chaos just because he didn’t want to get out of bed. But all he felt like doing was _sleeping_ …  
   
“If you don’t cause any trouble in the meantime, I’ll leave university straight after my exam tomorrow and we’ll fight then. Okay?”  
   
The leer on Grimmjow’s face was enough to tell Ichigo that no, that _wasn’t_ going to be okay.  
   
“I’m not letting you sleep with me right now either, Jaegerjaquez.” Saying it out loud always brought a light flush to Ichigo’s cheeks, something that amused to Arrancar to no end. Innocence like that was just adorable.  
   
“Is that your final answer? ‘Cause there’s some souls around here who I reckon would taste pretty damn good…”  
   
Ichigo sat up, scowl firmly in place as he looked a grinning Grimmjow up and down. The Arrancar clearly wasn’t about to give up, and the redhead couldn’t in good conscience allow Grimmjow to eat someone’s soul. “If you keep your hands to yourself, you can stay with me tonight…I guess. If you let me get some decent rest, _maybe_ I’ll give you something before I have to go in the morning. _Maybe_.”  
   
A blue eyebrow quirked up, Grimmjow tapping the remnant of his Hollow mask as if deep in thought. “Alright. I stay here, we fuck in the morning, and we fight when you get back. Then I get to fuck you again.”  
   
Ichigo could already feel his ass hurting…and he was tired enough to believe that Grimmjow _would_ keep his hands to himself until daylight.  
   
He should’ve realised that he could never take a Hollow at their word.  
   
Rolling onto his other side, Ichigo shifted until he was at one end of the mattress. He could hear material dropping behind him as Grimmjow undressed, and eventually the bed dipped as the Arrancar lay down.  
   
“Hands to yourself, remember,” Ichigo mumbled as he closed his eyes. There were a few moment of silence until a deep chuckle sounded, a large hand grabbing the redhead’s waist and flipping him so that he was facing Grimmjow. Ichigo tried to resist the bigger man’s pull, but he was quickly overpowered and dragged until he was almost flush against the Arrancar’s bare torso.  
   
“I’ll behave when you stop looking so fuckable.”  
   
Ichigo raised a hand, punching Grimmjow’s shoulder. “Shut. Up.”  
   
“C’mon, Kurosaki. You know that you can never hold out on me for long.” Grimmjow grinned, running his hand down Ichigo’s side and around to pinch the redhead’s ass through his pyjama pants. Ichigo jolted at the feeling, scowling into blue eyes and half-heartedly trying to get away from Grimmjow’s secure grip- to no avail.  
   
He knew that the ex-Espada was right, but there was no chance of him admitting that out loud. Grimmjow’s ego was big enough already, and it certainly didn’t need any more help.  
   
“This is your last chance. Shut up and go to sleep, or go back to your little desert hole.”  
   
“Oh, there’s only one hole I want to be in at the moment, and it’s right…about… _here_.” As he spoke, Grimmjow snuck his hand underneath Ichigo’s pants, practiced fingers dipping in to lightly rest on the redhead’s anus. Despite himself, Ichigo felt his cock start to harden, Grimmjow’s sexual persistence getting to him.  
   
One of his legs slipping between the redhead’s, the ex-Espada leered as he felt a slight hardness against his thigh. “Looks like we might be starting early, hmmm? Well, I can deal with that.”  
   
“N-no…”  
   
“No? Are you _sure_?” Grimmjow started moving his hand, gently tracing around Ichigo’s hole before travelling a little further and tickling the back of the redhead’s sac. Biting his lip to hold back any sounds, Ichigo bucked forward a little, rubbing his hardening dick against Grimmjow’s thigh in the process.  
   
The Arrancar let out a low laugh, pulling his hand away from Ichigo and rolling until the redhead was below him. Propping himself up with an elbow on either side of the smaller man’s head, Grimmjow took in the other’s flushed face as he ground his tenting crotch into Ichigo’s own.  
   
“Look at you. You’re almost ready to beg for it, aren’t ya.” Grimmjow leant down and ran his tongue up Ichigo’s neck, loving the way the mortified Shinigami tried to turn his face away, only to be stopped by Grimmjow’s arm.  
   
“Why are you hiding away? Aren’t you gonna fight me? Or are you just…submitting?” Biting down on the pale skin of Ichigo’s neck, the Arrancar _almost_ drew blood as the redhead squirmed beneath him. He could feel the Shinigami’s reiatsu getting riled from his challenge, and he bit a little harder.  
   
Letting the reddened skin go, Grimmjow rested back up on his arms, licking his lips as he stared down into brown eyes. Ichigo seemed to be battling internally, his scowl wavering as Grimmjow rubbed harder against him, picking up a steady rhythm to dry-hump the smaller man.  
   
“C’mon, bit-…” Grimmjow started, only to be cut off when Ichigo groaned and wove a hand into messy blue hair, pulling the Arrancar down for a hot, messy kiss. It was always the redhead who instigated any making out: it wasn’t something that Hollows did, their mating more focused on the fucking than the foreplay, so Grimmjow never felt the need for that kind of thing.  
   
Ichigo, though, seemed to like it, so Grimmjow humoured him. Pressing his tongue between the Shinigami’s lips, Grimmjow ran it against Ichigo’s before starting to thrust it in and out, matching the pace with the rhythm he’d found in grinding against the redhead.  
   
The hand in his hair reflexively tightened, Ichigo’s hips jerking upwards to meet the other man’s. Feeling that, Grimmjow drew away from the redhead’s mouth, a smug smirk twisting his lips. “ _Someone’s_ getting excited.”  
   
“Shut up,” Ichigo gasped, craning his neck up so that he could flick his tongue against Grimmjow’s Hollow mask. The Arrancar growled slightly at that, pleasure running through him as the sensitive area was stimulated. Ichigo smirked, letting his tongue lazily trace the imprints of teeth that decorated the mask.  
   
“ _Fuck_ …you little shit…” Grimmjow cursed, his self-control wearing down a little more every time that pink tongue moved. Shoving one of his arms under the Shinigami’s waist, Grimmjow flipped them again, positioning Ichigo so that the slighter man was straddling his hips.  
   
Reaching up, the Arrancar roughly pinched one of the redhead’s nipples, his cock twitching at the gasping shriek that Ichigo let out. The boy could make the most amazing sounds: he just had to be stimulated right.  
   
Speaking of which…  
   
Raising his free hand to Ichigo’s mouth, Grimmjow pressed two fingers into thin lips and smirked as a wet tongue met them, curling around the digits and urging Grimmjow to move them into the wet orifice. The Arrancar lazily rolled his hips and pressed his erection into Ichigo’s clothed ass, enjoying the way that the action made the redhead suck harder on his fingers.  
   
He wanted that mouth around his cock, but first he wanted to draw a few more of those delirious noises from the normally-pissy Shinigami.  
   
Unless... _hmmm_ …  
   
Pulling his fingers from Ichigo’s mouth, Grimmjow licked his lips and grinned. “You want me to fuck you, don’tcha.”  
   
He wasn’t expecting Ichigo to answer, and the redhead didn’t disappoint. His cheeks burned red for a few seconds, eyes darting away in embarrassment. Laughing, Grimmjow gripped Ichigo’s chin with his dry hand and forced the man to look at him.  
   
“I’ll fuck you…after you put that innocent little mouth to work on my cock.”  
   
Ichigo flushed again, but immediately started shifting back down the bed; he looked up in confusion as strong hands grabbed his waist, stopping his movement.  
   
Grimmjow grinned widely, lust burning in his blue eyes. “Not like that, Kurosaki. Shift that fit ass up this way before my fingers dry out.”  
   
Shuddering from arousal, the redhead slowly turned around so that his ass was facing the Arrancar, who immediately pulled Ichigo’s pants down his thighs and started working the pale flesh with both hands. That butt was a fucking work of art: toned and masculine, yet gloriously gropable at the same time.  
   
Parting Ichigo’s cheeks, Grimmjow let his thumbs brush across the little pink hole. Almost simultaneously, he raised his hips to allow Ichigo to rip his hakama down and off, exposing his body completely.  
   
Ichigo groaned as Grimmjow teased him, wrapping one hand around the base of Grimmjow’s hard cock and squeezing lightly. A small bead of pre-come rolled from the flushed head and Ichigo met it with his tongue, moving down to suck the hot flesh into his mouth.  
   
“Ah, yeah, suck it. You love it, don’t ya: take me down your throat like you know you want to.” Pulling one hand away from Ichigo’s ass, Grimmjow reached down to grab a handful of orange hair, pushing slightly and forcing the Shinigami to take more of him in.  
   
Satisfied when the head of his cock hit the back of Ichigo’s throat, Grimmjow lightly started to thrust his hips as he returned his hand to the redhead’s ass, watching the way Ichigo tried to push back towards him. Parting pale cheeks again, the Arrancar leant his head up and darted his tongue out, tracing the outside of Ichigo’s hole before pulling away.  
   
The redhead’s eyes opened wide at the feeling of a wet tongue playing with his ass, the bizarre pleasure breaking his focus and making him gag on the thick cock in his mouth. Hurriedly pulling back until just the head was past his lips, Ichigo heaved several breaths through his nose and tried to ignore Grimmjow’s smug laughter.  
   
“Am I too big for you, Shinigami? If I can’t fit in your mouth, how am I gonna fit into this tight little hole?” Quickly licking one of his now-dry fingers, Grimmjow ran the damp digit along Ichigo’s taint and up to his entrance, barely pushing in to the bottom of his nail. The redhead writhed at the slight intrusion, trying to push back and take more in; but Grimmjow’s other hand kept him steady, making sure that Grimmjow was in control.  
   
Ichigo whined when Grimmjow made no move to penetrate him further, his cock hard and almost aching as the teasing continued. Trying to prompt the Arrancar into going further, the redhead took a deep breath through his nose and took Grimmjow’s cock into his mouth, forcing himself to keep going until his mouth connected with the hand he had clamped around the base of the dick.  
   
He was helplessly salivating as the twitching organ stimulated his mouth and throat, beads of spit landing on his hand. Obviously Grimmjow approved of the feeling, as Ichigo was rewarded with the finger sinking further into him, rubbing and twisting just a little as the ex-Espada located the redhead’s prostate.  
   
Feeling the gland under the tip of his finger, Grimmjow started to mercilessly rub against it, making Ichigo buck and groan. The sounds that the Shinigami was making were muffled by the cock in his mouth, but Grimmjow felt each one as Ichigo’s throat tightened around him and massaged his sensitive head and shaft.  
   
As much as he wanted to keep teasing the redhead, Grimmjow didn’t want to come until he was deep inside that gorgeously toned body; and the way that Ichigo had now pulled back, sliding his mouth up and down the Arrancar’s spit-slicked cock, was sending a little _too_ much pleasure through Grimmjow.  
                    
Ichigo whined as the finger in him withdrew, unconsciously arching his back as he tried to get _some_ sort of stimulation. He knew that Grimmjow wouldn’t touch his cock: he took _way_ too much pleasure in making Ichigo come by just abusing his ass. But if the Arrancar didn’t do _something_ to ease the ache building up in the redhead’s groin, Ichigo was going to-…  
   
His mind short-circuited when two slick fingers were shoved right into him, and he had to quickly pull his mouth away from Grimmjow’s dick so that he didn’t accidentally bite down as pleasurable pain ran through him. A harsh thrust from Grimmjow made his mouth fall open, a strangled groan escaping as he bucked backwards and encouraged Grimmjow to start finger-fucking him.  
   
The Arrancar gladly took up the invitation, drawing a few more erotic noises from the other man as he stretched the tight hole a little further. He let his other hand release Ichigo’s ass, instead shifting it to reach around and roll the redhead’s balls between his fingers. Ichigo bucked and moaned from the treatment, his cock painfully hard and _needing_ contact.  
   
“Now, Kurosaki, you look like you want something, the way you’re practically fucking yourself on my fingers.” Grimmjow grinned as he held his hand still, feeling Ichigo compensate and push back to take him in.  
   
“Y-yes…” Ichigo groaned, slumping down onto his forearms and inadvertently making Grimmjow’s cock slide against his face, a sticky line of pre-come staining his flushed cheek.  
   
“So, what d’ya want?” The Arrancar grinned widely as Ichigo whined in frustration, the expression showing off his unusually pointed canines. Lazily pumping the boy’s ass a few more times, he waited for the redhead to get over his embarrassment and speak.  
   
“You know…what I w-want, you prick…”  
   
“Do I?”  
   
Grimmjow laughed as Ichigo let out a noise of pure exasperation, the redhead pulling his body away from the Arrancar’s grip and turning until he was once again straddling a hard, masculine waist. Ichigo’s scowl was ruined by his red cheeks and slightly damp forehead, but he still radiated an aura of violence: Grimmjow found that _ridiculously_ hot.  
   
“I hate you. Next time we fight, I’m taking you out,” Ichigo threatened as he leant across, grabbing a bottle of lubricant and quickly squeezing some onto his hand. “Now shut up before I decide to cut your dick off.”  
   
With Ichigo still leaning forward, it wasn’t hard for Grimmjow to reach out and land a solid slap against the flesh of the redhead’s ass, making the slighter man jump in surprise. “You know you’d miss my cock too much if you did that.”  
   
“Dream on,” Ichigo scoffed, even as he shifted back to get better access at the object of their conversation. Running his lubed hand up and down the shaft, he felt his own cock twitch in anticipation. He’d only slept with girls before Grimmjow had popped up again, but he couldn’t imagine that many men would be as well-hung _and_ as talented as the Arrancar.  
   
Deciding that he couldn’t wait any longer, Ichigo wiped his sticky hand on his pyjama pants before pulling them all the way off, finally freeing his legs completely. He felt his breathing pick up as he settled back onto Grimmjow’s waist, one hand going behind him to hold the Arrancar’s cock in place.  
   
Grimmjow lounged back against Ichigo’s pillows, one hand behind his head and the other resting on the Shinigami’s waist as Ichigo slowly lifted himself up. He wanted to start brutally pounding that barely-prepared hole, just the way the redhead liked it; but, for the moment, he was okay with allowing Ichigo to set the pace.  
   
The redhead bit his lip as he placed his entrance against the blunt head of Grimmjow’s dick, slowly starting to sink down onto it. The thick, long erection was practically splitting him open already, forcing his hole to widen in a way that hurt so good. Starting to pant, Ichigo continued to steadily lower himself, glad that Grimmjow had the good sense not to thrust upwards.  
   
“Lift your cock and balls out of the way, Kurosaki. Let me see you taking my massive dick into that stretched hole.”  
   
Ichigo looked up in shock, but he couldn’t deny how erotic Grimmjow’s growled words were. Pausing in his movement, the redhead gently lifted his genitals, shivering in pleasure as he let his fingertips dance over swollen flesh.  
   
“Mmm, there we go. Aren’t you a pretty little slut, showing off the way I’m nearly tearing you open.”  
   
The redhead scowled at the humiliating words, but Grimmjow chose that moment to suddenly thrust up, forcing his entire length into Ichigo’s body and making the Shinigami scream loudly.  
   
Slumping forward onto Grimmjow’s chest, Ichigo panted heavily as he tried to get used to how _full_ he felt. The Arrancar’s last visit had been several weeks ago, and Ichigo had almost forgotten just had wide he had to stretch to take Grimmjow. But, despite the pain, it still felt _good_.  
   
Sitting up properly with his hands braced just below Grimmjow’s muscular pectorals, Ichigo slowly lifted himself halfway off the blue-haired man’s cock, whimpering in pleasure as the head barely grazed his prostate on the way through. Sliding down again, Ichigo’s dripping cock bounced against Grimmjow’s lower stomach, a small amount of pre-come falling into Grimmjow’s Hollow hole.  
   
A deep, rumbling noise broke out from Grimmjow’s chest as the Shinigami started moving, his primal, panther-like nature coming through. The hand on Ichigo’s waist was quickly joined by its partner, Grimmjow using his grip to encourage the redhead to move faster. The half-pained expression on Ichigo’s face quickly melted into one of pure pleasure as he allowed himself to be lifted up and down, his fingers curling against the Arrancar’s torso.  
   
Grinning, Grimmjow started moving his hips in tandem with Ichigo, his own body meeting the redhead’s ass at every turn. As much as he liked fighting the Shinigami, _this_ was always his favourite part of their encounters: Ichigo was always tight and hot, and despite the boy’s propensity towards playing hard to get, once he got into it he lost all reservations.  
   
Ichigo could no longer figure out how to close his mouth and stop the mortifying noises he was making, constantly moaning as the blue-haired man picked up the pace and started thoroughly abusing his ass.  
   
Revelling in the Shinigami’s noises, Grimmjow had to wonder just how far he could push Ichigo, how _loud_ he could make the other man scream.  
   
When Grimmjow started pounding into him even faster, Ichigo irrationally wondered whether he was going to die. It hurt, but it was so _insanely_ good that he barely knew what was going on anymore, his entire world reduced just to the conflicting feelings running through him.  
   
It was only when he heard Grimmjow start to laugh that he realised he’d started screaming in ecstasy somewhere along the line, his cock jumping and leaking copious amounts of fluid as he was pulled up and down the Arrancar’s cock.  
   
“Keep shrieking, bitch,” Grimmjow growled, landing a hard slap on the outside of Ichigo’s thigh. The Shinigami tipped his head back in response, his breath hitching before he let loose.  
   
“Oh, _god_ …fuck… _ah_ …shit…mother _FUCKER!”_  
   
The last curse could almost have shattered glass, Ichigo’s voice cracking as Grimmjow landed a particularly hard thrust against his prostate. If he hadn’t been so lost in pleasure, the redhead might have been aware of how easily others would hear him; but all he could care about was Grimmjow thoroughly _destroying_ his ass.  
   
That fact, combined with Ichigo’s rather nonexistent reiatsu sensing-abilities, meant that the redhead didn’t notice the figure barrelling towards his window from the outside; but Grimmjow did, and his smug grin grew as he realised exactly who it was.  
   
“Ichigo, I heard shouting. Are you…okay…”  
   
The person climbing through the window froze as he saw Ichigo, naked and moaning; in the darkened room, though, Grimmjow remained unrecognised.  
   
It took Ichigo a few seconds to realise that an unknown voice had spoken to him, and his face snapped to the side, eyes wide as he took in a horrified Renji sitting halfway over the windowsill.  
   
_Fuck_ , he’d forgotten that the tattooed Shinigami was in town on some mission or other, and would’ve been patrolling the area. Oh god, he had to stop the lieutenant from seeing Grimm-…  
   
Ichigo cried out as the Arrancar started slowly thrusting into him again, shame making his cheeks burn as he found himself responding despite the audience. Renji was still frozen in the window, mouth open wide in comical surprise; Grimmjow chuckled in a low, deep voice.  
   
“You’re interrupting something here, Abarai, so piss off. Or is seeing me fuck this little slut here just too hot for you?” Grimmjow thrust _hard_ into the smaller redhead, a strangled moan falling from Ichigo’s lips as the Shinigami tried to separate himself from the Arrancar. Grimmjow’s grip tightened, though, keeping Ichigo firmly in place on his hips.  
   
“That voice…but…it can’t be. You _died!_ ” Renji finally found his own voice again, but couldn’t bring himself to move. Ichigo…and _Grimmjow_? Why would the Substitute Shinigami sleep with one of the Espada? Was Grimmjow forcing him into it? “Ichigo, what are you _doing_?”  
   
Grimmjow smirked, continuing to thrust into Ichigo’s pliable body as he looked towards the bigger redhead. “Oh, don’t get me wrong, I _am_ dead, just like you. But I’m still here.”  
   
Glancing down, Grimmjow saw that Ichigo’s erection hadn’t gone down any from the interruption; if anything, the Shinigami had gotten _harder_.  
   
So, Ichigo _liked_ to be watched, did he? Well, Grimmjow could certainly help him with that…  
   
Thrusting harder, Grimmjow picked up his pace again, watching as Renji wondered what he should do: if he attacked the ex-Espada, he probably wouldn’t win; but if he left them alone, who _knew_ what the bastard would do to Ichigo?  
   
Quickly making up his mind, the tattooed redhead grabbed the hilt of Zabimaru and jumped in the window, rushing towards Grimmjow and pointing the blade towards the Arrancar’s neck. He tried desperately to ignore Ichigo’s invitingly naked body riding the blue-haired Hollow’s cock, keeping his gaze locked on hooded blue eyes.  
   
“R-Renji…don’t… _ah!”_ Ichigo moaned as his prostate was repeatedly struck. He felt an overwhelming sense of shame at being caught like this, but he just couldn’t bring himself to force Grimmjow to stop; and as embarrassing as it was, he could feel his orgasm approaching from the way Grimmjow was pounding into his ass.  
   
“But Ichigo, he’s…he’s…an _Arrancar!”_ Renji looked painfully confused as Ichigo made no move to free himself from Grimmjow; why would Ichigo _want_ this?  
   
Why would he want it with _Grimmjow?_  
   
“Yeah…but…he’s my s-sparring partner…and my…my…”  
   
“I’m his fuckbuddy. Pretty sure that’s what he’s trying to say. So why don’t you put that little sword away, Abarai.” Grimmjow bared his teeth, reaching up with one hand to twist Ichigo’s left nipple. The redhead bucked into the touch, moaning loudly.  
   
Slowly, reluctantly, the bigger Shinigami tucked his Zanpakuto back into his sash; Grimmjow’s eyes followed the movement, but his attention was quickly caught by something else: even through his Shinigami uniform, he could see that Renji was hard.  
   
So on top of Ichigo liking an audience, Abarai liked to watch? _This_ he could work with.  
   
Drawing his attention back to Ichigo, Grimmjow laid another slap onto the redhead’s thigh. “Your little friend here seems to be enjoying the show. Why don’t you hurry up and come, _really_ give him something to watch?”  
   
Renji started to stutter out a denial, but the other two ignored him. Ichigo was losing himself in the way that Grimmjow was using him, and Grimmjow was focused on going as hard and as fast as he possibly could. The bed frame was creaking like mad from their movements, and Renji was plastered to the spot: he wanted to look away, but he just _couldn’t_.  
   
Despite himself, he wanted to see how Ichigo looked when he came. The smaller redhead had easily caught his attention over the years, but Renji had never considered _this_ …at least, not until it was right in front of him…  
   
Escalating moans from Ichigo warned the other two that he was about to come, Grimmjow angling himself so that he was sliding over the redhead’s prostate with every thrust. Ichigo bucked harder, a hand flying up to his mouth as he bit on a knuckle, holding in the screams that wanted to escape. After only a handful more thrusts he was coming, body tensing up as his untouched cock jerked and spilt its load across Grimmjow’s stomach and Hollow hole.  
   
Flying in orgasmic bliss, Ichigo barely noticed Grimmjow’s hard cock still slowly thrusting in and out of him; but then Grimmjow pulled him forward so that he could nip his teeth at the redhead’s ear.  
   
“So, seems like you enjoyed _that_ ,” Grimmjow muttered quietly to Ichigo. “But was it because you were being watched, or because it was Abarai who was doing the watching?”  
   
Ichigo let out a tired whine at that, eyes darting across to where Renji was standing. He had to admit that the bigger Shinigami was attractive: his wild hair and tattoos gave him an aggressive air, much like what had drawn Ichigo to Grimmjow. But Renji was his friend…and it couldn’t possibly be as no-strings-attached as it was with the Arrancar.  
   
“C’mon, don’t you want to see what he has under that stupid Shinigami outfit? Of course, it won’t be as good as mine, but then again, you don’t really care, do you? You just want someone, _anyone_ , to fuck you.”  
   
Somewhere at the back of his mind, Ichigo knew that he should have been offended; but he was still feeling his post-orgasmic high, so he settled for pinching Grimmjow’s waist.  
   
Renji was looking more divided by the minute, unsure as to whether he should run away, kill the enemy or take what Grimmjow seemed to be offering. As much as he didn’t trust the Arrancar, Ichigo seemed to be fine with the blue-haired man…unless…weren’t there drugs in the human world that would make someone unusually…willing?  
   
“What’d you do to him, Arrancar?” Renji snapped, drawing himself up to his full height in a gesture of intimidation. “Why’s he so willing?”  
   
Grimmjow laughed, his tone sinister. “What did I _do_? I damn near fucked his brains out. And you know what? He was practically _begging_ for it.”  
   
Ichigo muttered something under his breath, but he was ignored by the two who were now staring challengingly at each other. One of Grimmjow’s eyebrows quirked upwards, and Renji snarled.  
   
“Ichigo would never sleep with the _enemy_. You gave him something, didn’t you?”  
   
“All I gave him was my cock, Shinigami. If you’re so curious, I’ll give you a go too.” Grabbing the smaller redhead’s hips, Grimmjow pulled Ichigo off his still-hard dick, shifting one hand to run up and down the large organ. Renji took a step back at the show, his legs hitting the desk that Ichigo had beside his bed.  
   
“Don’t _push_ me, Espada. I’ll kill you.”  
   
“Ichigo let me fuck him instead of fighting him. I’m still itchin’ to kill something, so bring it!” Grimmjow’s Hollow nature didn’t see much difference between sex and battle, so he was happy enough to take a break and kill Abarai before going back to screwing Ichigo. If anything, it’d make the sex better.  
   
“Will you two _stop it!”_ Ichigo suddenly exploded, shifting off Grimmjow and throwing a sheet over his lap. “If you’re going to fight, get the _Hell_ out of my apartment!”  
   
“Don’t be like that,” Grimmjow practically purred as he ran his hand along the smaller redhead’s covered thigh. “I’ll fuck you some more and _then_ kill him, if you want.”  
   
“Touch Renji and I’ll never let you near my ass again.” Ichigo scowled, shoving Grimmjow’s hand off him.  
   
“ _Again?”_ Renji questioned. “You’re gonna let him…sleep with you _again?_ ”  
   
“If he _stops pissing me off_ , then probably.” Ichigo sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Renji, how can I get you to not tell the Seireitei about this? They’ll try to kick my ass for this, even though he’s not hurting anyone.”  
   
“Ichigo, I _have_ to tell them about this! You’re a traitor to the Soul Society!”  
   
“Oh, for _fuck’s_ sake!” Grimmjow growled, standing up to face off with Renji. “Take your stupid bullshit somewhere else before I tear your head off and then have to find a new fuckbuddy.”  
   
The redhead flushed slightly at Grimmjow’s words and undressed state, but his glare didn’t waver. “I’ll tell them you forced him into it. This is about _protecting_ our own from things like _you_.”  
   
“You’d throw me under the bus like that, Renji? Byakuya really has rubbed off on you, hasn’t he.” Ichigo scowled as he twisted his hands in his lap, pissed off at everything and everyone. Renji was being an asshole, Grimmjow wasn't helping the situation, and the threat of being snitched on to the Seireitei wasn’t particularly welcome.  
   
“Dammit, Ichigo, this is different to Rukia! You were _actually_ sleeping with the enemy!”  
   
“Why are you so caught up on this? He isn’t hurting anyone! Aizen is gone, so as long as I fight him occasionally, Grimmjow stays in Hueco Mundo.”  
   
Renji’s eyes widened, and he stepped to the side so that he could see Ichigo better. “You’re on first-name terms now? Shit, Kurosaki, why are you doing this? Why now? Why _him?”_  
   
Both Shinigami stared at Grimmjow as the Arrancar started laughing loudly, a cruel, mocking sound. “ _That’s_ what this is about? You’re jealous that Kurosaki’s fucking me instead of you?”  
   
“N-no…”  
   
“Renji,” Ichigo snarled, wrapping the sheet around himself as he stood up. “Is he right? Are you being a petty asshole because of something like _that?”_  
   
Renji’s eyes began to flick back and forth between the two undressed men, unwilling to stay on either of them for too long. The silence stretched out, Grimmjow grinning at the tattooed redhead as Ichigo scowled at him. Eventually, Renji mumbled something and looked right into the smaller redhead’s eyes.  
   
“No. It’s not like that…sort of…”  
   
“But you’d shut your mouth if Kurosaki let you fuck him, right?” Grimmjow ducked as Ichigo’s fist swung out for him, the Substitute Shinigami somehow looking _more_ pissed off.  
   
“Don’t try whoring me out, you bastard! I’ll cut you off, I swear!”  
   
Ducking another fist, the Arrancar stepped around and grabbed Ichigo from behind, his hand lightly landing over the smaller redhead’s crotch as he whispered in his ear. “So you _don’t_ want to screw him? He might be a useless Shinigami, but even I’ll admit that he’s sexy.”  
   
“Don’t do this, Jaegerjaquez…”  
   
Grimmjow’s tongue darted out to flick Ichigo’s ear as he ground his still-hard dick into the redhead’s ass. “Look at him. He’s hard- and there’s nothing he can say to the Seireitei if he joins in too.”  
   
Ichigo couldn’t help it: he melted back into Grimmjow as the man gripped his erection better, the touch and Grimmjow’s sensual voice making his knees weak. Through half-lidded eyes he looked at Renji, the bigger Shinigami’s gaze averted to the side.  
   
The thought of having them both…of feeling them both inside him…Ichigo’s breath came faster as he was worked to full hardness again. This wasn’t like him, not at all: but _shit_ , that thought was just too hot…  
   
“R-Renji…” the smaller redhead gasped as he pressed back into the cock behind him, “Do you want me?”  
   
“Uhh…”  
   
“It’s a simple question, Shinigami. He’s up for it: are you?” Letting go of Ichigo, the Arrancar pushed the redhead in Renji’s direction, forcing the bigger Shinigami to catch him.  
   
“Fuck!” Ichigo yelped as he was shoved into Renji, about to turn around and beat some sense into Grimmjow; but when he fell right against the other man, all he could feel was the erection pressing into his groin. Renji hesitated for a moment and Ichigo took charge, reaching up to grab red hair and pull the man down for a none-too-chaste kiss.  
   
Smirking, Grimmjow stepped up behind Ichigo, blocking him in and slipping his hands under the sheet around the boy’s waist, pulling the material to the floor. Ichigo felt a flash of embarrassment as Renji looked down his body, but it didn’t stay for long; not when the Shinigami stepped back, quickly losing his uniform.  
   
Ichigo’s eyes went wide as he took in the black markings that went _all_ the way across Renji’s body, the ones on his upper thighs even seeming to purposely draw attention to his reasonably well-endowed crotch. The older Shinigami wasn’t as thick as Grimmjow, but he was almost as long, and Ichigo felt his cock start to throb again.  
   
The Substitute Shinigami almost whined when Grimmjow pulled away, the Arrancar drifting over to sit up on the bed with his back against the headboard. He spread his legs, fisting his cock and stroking it a little as he watched Ichigo timidly rub himself against Renji.  
   
The older Shinigami didn’t look convinced that this was a good idea; but he was responding to Ichigo’s movements, and this time _he_ initiated a kiss, his tongue licking along the younger man’s lips before delving into his mouth.  
   
When they pulled apart, Ichigo was breathing a little harder, and Grimmjow decided that he was bored of his hand. “Kurosaki. C’mere.”  
   
He didn’t even have to say anymore before Ichigo was kneeling between his legs, mouth poised above his achingly hard cock and ass in the air.  
   
“Show Abarai how much you like my cock,” Grimmjow purred as he twisted a hand in Ichigo’s hair, forcing the man’s mouth down onto his erection. He could feel the Shinigami trying to pull back up, but he held him in place for a few more seconds before letting go.  
   
Ichigo’s eyes screamed death, but Grimmjow wasn’t worried, and with good reason: there wasn’t even a hint of teeth as the redhead began to service him properly, repeatedly moving down until his nose was tickled by blue pubic hair before pulling back up until only the head was still in his mouth.  
   
“Good boy,” Grimmjow said before looking up to where Renji was still standing by the bed. “Well, Shinigami? Doesn’t he look like he’s begging to be filled at both ends?”  
   
The Arrancar felt the slightest touch of teeth brushing against his cock, Ichigo not entirely happy with the humiliating treatment, and he growled in warning. “You know it’s true, slut. Now go back to what you’re good at and let Abarai take your used hole.”  
   
Renji momentarily wondered why Ichigo was allowing the ex-Espada to talk to him like that, but the thought fled when the smaller redhead made a muffled groan and arched his back, spreading his legs at the same time.  
   
The tattooed man’s dick throbbed painfully, and he was moving before he knew it: he crawled onto the bed to kneel behind Ichigo, rubbing himself against the boy’s crack. Ichigo ground back into him and let out another muffled moan, quickly grabbing the lube that Grimmjow was waving in front of his eyes and throwing it back to Renji.  
   
The bigger redhead fumbled a little, and Grimmjow laughed. “Shit, Abarai, get it together.”  
   
“Oh, shut up, you Espada prick.”  
   
A pointed thrust from Ichigo made Renji shut up, and the tattooed man squeezed the lube onto his fingers, reaching for the smaller man’s hole.  
   
“Don’t worry about stretching him, Shinigami. He _likes_ it when it hurts…and besides, I was gettin’ him nice and wide when you dropped in.”  
   
Renji scowled at the reminder, but he was getting ridiculously turned on by the wet sucking noises that Ichigo was making as he slid the Arrancar’s dick in and out of his mouth; and as much as he hated Grimmjow, Ichigo just looked _too_ inviting.  
   
Slicking his cock with a few light strokes, Renji grabbed the base and leant into Ichigo, letting the head part the smaller man’s cheeks and come to rest against his hole. The area was reddened and slightly puffy, but Renji pushed right in with only a little resistance, groaning at the tightness surrounding him.  
   
Ichigo stiffened as he was entered, sucking hard on the head of Grimmjow’s cock and moaning a little. Beads of pre-come dripped onto his tongue and he swallowed them down, slipping the tip of the muscle into the Arrancar’s slit to chase more of the liquid. Grimmjow’s hand tightened in his hair, but Grimmjow didn’t push him any further down.  
   
Renji started to move inside Ichigo, and the smaller redhead’s eyes rolled back into his head: the feeling of being stuffed at both ends was _outrageously_ good, and he rocked back to meet Renji’s hips before moving forward to take Grimmjow into his throat.  
   
“You look damn good like this, Kurosaki,” the Arrancar noted appreciatively. “You’re pretty much _made_ to take cock, aren’t you.”  
   
Ichigo bucked against Renji at Grimmjow’s words, and the tattooed redhead actually had to _agree_ with the ex-Espada: he would never have guessed that the Substitute Shinigami would look so sexy with his ass stretched around one dick and his mouth around another.  
   
Thrusting a little harder, Renji gripped one of Ichigo’s hips and used his other hand to grab the smaller man’s cock, starting to pick up a quick rhythm that made Ichigo wail around Grimmjow’s erection.  
   
The vibrations made Grimmjow let out a deep growl, and he felt like he was finally ready to come. Taking control of Ichigo’s head, he held the man in place and started fucking his mouth, forcing his way into the redhead’s throat as the smaller man drooled around his cock.  
   
“Oh yeah, juuust like that, Kurosaki.” Grimmjow thrust a little harder before pushing Ichigo down, holding the man right against his crotch as he came with a rumbling groan. Shot after shot of his come flooded right down the Shinigami’s throat, the redhead desperately swallowing as much as he could before the liquid started leaking from his mouth.  
   
Allowing Ichigo to pull back and gasp for air, Grimmjow tutted mockingly. “Look what you did, Shinigami. You got it all over my dick- I think you’d better clean me up.”  
   
Renji moaned at that, continuing to thrust into Ichigo as the boy panted and coughed a little. He could _just_ see a long finger swiping up the line of come dripping from the corner of Ichigo’s mouth, the smaller redhead turning his head slightly to suck the finger in and clean it.  
   
Ichigo bucked back into every thrust as he let Grimmjow’s finger go, turning his attention to the Arrancar’s softening dick. His tongue darted out to collect the small amounts of come pooling in blue pubic hair, and then he let his forehead come to rest on Grimmjow’s thigh, panting as Renji stroked his cock and his ass.  
   
The tattooed Shinigami was almost as good as the Arrancar, and Ichigo knew he’d easily be able to come again as his prostate was abused. For his part, Grimmjow was resting back and watching the show, his body satisfied enough that he could just relax. Ichigo was letting out quiet moans now that he wasn’t gagged with a thick cock, eagerly pressing back into Renji.  
   
Talented fingers started playing with the wet head of his dick and Ichigo groaned louder, his body shaking slightly. Grimmjow noticed the signs of the smaller redhead’s impending orgasm, and he smirked.  
   
“You’re gonna have to get a nice big mirror, Kurosaki. Next time, I want you to see how good you look when you’re getting fucked.” Another gasping moan encouraged the Arrancar.  
   
“You’d like that, wouldn’t ya. Watching me take you like the little whore you are, seeing the way your face flushes in pure pleasure…yeah, actually, _exactly_ like that.” The Arrancar grinned as Ichigo’s expression twisted into the same one he’d been talking about, and the boy writhed helplessly as Renji’s hand stroked him faster to completion.  
   
Ichigo gave a stuttering whine as he came for the second time, only Renji’s grip on his hip keeping him on his knees. He spilt all over the bedcovers and panted as Renji sped up inside him, the older Shinigami clearly rushing towards his own climax.  
   
Thrusting long and deep, the tattooed redhead finally grabbed Ichigo around the waist and pulled the boy close, shoving as far in as he could and coming deep inside the other Shinigami. Ichigo let out a tired hum at the feeling and Renji slowly pulled out, looking over the sight before him.  
   
 As he took in the sight of the Substitute Shinigami, covered in sweat and sprawled out on the blue-haired Arrancar, Renji was hit with a painful sense of regret.  
   
He’d practically slept with an Espada…exactly what he’d been pissed off at Ichigo about. Oh, _shit_ , he was a hypocrite…and he’d also screwed someone who was _decades_ younger than him…  
   
Practically hyperventilating, Renji slipped off the bed and grabbed up his Shinigami uniform, throwing it on and flash-stepping out into the night before Ichigo even realised what had happened. Lazily looking up at Grimmjow, the redhead frowned.  
   
“What was that about? Is he gonna tell them?”  
   
  Grimmjow shook his head, stretching his arms out above his body. “I’m guessing he’s just freaked that he double-teamed you with an Arrancar. Wimpy little shit.”  
   
“…Oh…” Ichigo mumbled, knowing that he had _something_ to take up with Grimmjow- he just couldn’t quite remember what.  
   
Deciding that it didn’t matter, Ichigo slowly dragged himself up the bed and curled into Grimmjow’s side, one arm lightly slung over the Arrancar’s waist. He was only ever this touchy after truly exhausting sex, so Grimmjow knew it’d been a good night.  
   
…Maybe that Shinigami would pop by some other time…  
   
Looking down, the blue-haired Hollow saw that Ichigo was already asleep, the boy’s chest lightly rising and falling as his breathing slowed. Carefully sliding down, Grimmjow relaxed next to the exhausted redhead; he’d made a good choice to stop by the Human World.  
   
And, if he knew Ichigo, the boy would be absolutely _livid_ in the morning: they’d get to have one _Hell_ of a fight.  
   
Grinning in anticipation, Grimmjow let his eyes fall closed.


End file.
